


He's An Engineer

by Twiona



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, References to Monty Python, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiona/pseuds/Twiona
Summary: While Scotty is feeling overwhelmed with work, Uhura takes some time out of her schedule to keep him company and cheer him up.I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.





	He's An Engineer

Scotty had been stuck down in engineering for the past 7 and a half hours repairing several burst pipes and worriedly checking on the warp core every few minutes like a mother with a newborn baby. Why did Jim have to insult those Klingons and get his precious ship bashed up?

Scotty grumbled, hurrying over the room yet again to check that the warp core was stable. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this stressed.

Just as he was about to remind a nearby Ensign to run a systems diagnostic, Lieutenant Uhura strode through the door and walked straight over to him with a kind smile on her pretty face.

"Ah how are ya there lassie?" Scotty grinned at his girlfriend, delighted to see a friendly face in the midst of all this chaos.

"Hi Monty, it's nice to see you. Thought you might like someone to talk to while you work, how are things getting on down here?" She stopped in front of him, hands behind her back casually.

"Yer a sight for sore eyes," he said wearily, gesturing around the room at the panicked engineers dashing around with grease smeared faces. "This place is crazier than a sack full 'a cats, as me nan used ta say," he said with a laugh.

Uhura chuckled and brought her hands in front of her. Scotty saw two large paper bags in her grasp. "Well in that case you might need a lunch break."

It wasn't unusual for her to bring him something to eat while he worked and although he was beginning to get used to it, he would make sure her thoughtfulness was never unappreciated.

"Aww thanks lassie, ye have no idea how grateful I am," he grinned wide, flashing his teeth.

They sat together peacefully eating BLT sandwiches and talking about anything except the bedlam around them. Scotty made a funny comment about spending all day working his arse off which caused Uhura to almost double over in laughter.

The Scotsman looked to his side curiously, his joke was good but not _that_ good.

"What are ye laughing aboot lassie?"

Uhura calmed down enough to say, "you just made me realise something!"

"Oh aye? What's that?"

"Your name is Monty right?" Scotty nodded. "Like Monty Python."

"Well ah was'ne named after them but aye," he said with a smile.

Uhura looked at him with a large grin still on her face. She shifted her body slightly to the left to look at his face better. She wanted to get a perfect view of his reaction to her impending joke.

"You just said you spend all day working, right?"

"Aye..." Scotty said uncertainty, he had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well then: He's an engineer and he's okay, he sleeps all night and he works all day!" She sang, imitating the famous Monty Python lumberjack song.

Scotty burst out laughing and slapped his thigh with delight.

"Ah canne believe ah never realised that before!" He managed to say through his laughter.

They both continued the song, changing the lyrics to fit Scotty.

Several Ensigns looked over at the two senior officers having a laugh together and they smiled back at them. It was nice to see their boss relax for once in arguably the most hectic part of the ship.

Nobody came to inform them that the ship had been fully repaired even when they had finished the song. They just looked too happy to be brought back to reality just yet.


End file.
